


Under The Silver Moonlight

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben Is Stressed, Evie Is Always There, F/M, Fluff, Moonlight, One-Shot, ben needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: It’s only Ben, Evie, and the Moon





	Under The Silver Moonlight

The twinkling skies of Auradon shone brightly over Ben, who was lying on a secluded part of the roof of the castle. The moon; showing her bright face, full of promise.

His lips tightened. His eyes glued to one certain star. Mind gone, frayed about. Thinking about everything; thinking about absolutely nothing.

He let only the moon see his true feelings, after his breakup with Mal, a mutual one. He only shed tears under the moonlight, never around anyone, not a single soul.

_Mal _...__

Her name made his heart race, but the pang in his heart never let up; _they_ _were_ _done_.

He lets out a sigh he had no idea he were holding. The crisp wind tickling his exposed arms, which were both tucked behind his head; propping it up.

It’s been a year, yeah they were still friends, yeah he was happy that she was happy. But it still pained him whenever he sees her talking to another guy. He wants to hold her, kiss her, tell her he loves her... but that isn’t his place; not anymore.

He looks at the stars, littering the violet sky. Millions of burning hot dots; he sometimes wishes he could join them. Being in the sky; being _free_.

A King’s duties were never done, not really.

He enjoyed these little moments where he’d sneak away, coming to this secluded spot. Being alone, letting his demons free.

Since bringing Uma, Harry, Dizzy, and Gil to Auradon two weeks ago.. he’s been tackling more kingly duties, which, to say the least, _exhausted_ him.

And his and Mal’s breakup didn’t lighten the burden.

Thankfully, Evie was there with him, every step of the way.

A small smile graced his features.

_Evie_...

He found himself feeling warm just at the thought of her name. His mind drifts to the blue haired girl. The way she plays with a strand of her blue locks as she reads out certain things he has to do for that particular day. Her eyes, those dark pools of chocolate he found himself getting lost in lately...

He clears his throat.

It was true; he found himself staring at her far too often. Their hugs lasting longer than normal, their time together seeming longer and longer.. he found his eyes darting down to look at her plush red lips, and the way her blue curls compliments her faces curves. He noticed she always wore a crown. Their conversations became more frequent, more intimate.

They’ve grown closer over the past year..

It’s been that way since Doug left her six months ago, he travelled too much for her liking; Ben remembers that she told him that Doug was focusing more on work than her. He remembers the pain that was etched on her face that day. He remembers her clamoring into his office, slamming the door shut before leaning on it, mascara staining her cheeks. He remembers running to hold her. To comfort her, before she even told him what happened.

He remembers tilting her chin up. He remembers wiping her tears with his thumbs, and the smile that graced her features as she looked up at him. He remembers how his heart thumped at the sight.

Ben sits up, a gust of wind blowing his hair in the wind. He looks down at his arms, the black shirt he was wearing clinging to his body.

She’s been gone for two weeks, back at the Isle. Needless to say he misses her.

He sighs, his gaze lifting back to the stars, _hoping_.

Hoping for anything.

“Ben,” A voice called to him, it was soft.

_Speak of the devil _...__

____

He smiled at the voice, instantly recognizing the owner of it. An amused chuckle escaped his lips as he lowered his head before turning towards the source.

____

“Evie.” His gaze lifts back to the moon.

____

“I figured you were here.” The sound of her combat boots approaching him sounding off the dark gray stone bricks.

____

“You weren’t in your office when I came back. So I figured you came up here.”

____

He nods as he pats the cool gray stones next to him. She elegantly sits down, pulling her black skirt with both her hands before bringing her knees to her chest. She wraps her arms around her knees to steady herself.

____

Their arms were brushing, this made Ben and Evie feel warm.

____

“Sorry for leaving you to go to the isle,” she starts. Her gloved finger to play with a blue curl hanging loosely.

____

“With all the work-“

____

He nods.

____

“Well it was a lot.”

____

“I should apologize-“

____

“There’s no need Evie, really.”

____

She sighs heavily.

____

“But _Ben_! I know how much stress being a King puts on you. I should’ve warned you. Or did better than I did.”

____

“Yeah you could’ve,” A smirk playing at his lips.

____

A laugh escapes her lips. A laugh that makes his stomach tighten.

____

“But I did hear about the school, the VK’s and the AK's Being divided.”

____

“And of course, I couldn’t stop them from being like that.”

____

“At least you tried-“

____

He hangs his head.

____

“Sometimes trying isn’t good enough.” His voice was low and soft. His eyes lifting back to the sky, the moon bathing him in her light.

____

She looks at him; his face expressionless.

____

A silence hung. After a while he speaks up.

____

“Don’t you ever wonder if you’re good enough?”

____

He lets out a strangled sigh, his expressionless facade fading quickly. His face showing despair, stress.. he’s feeling a swirl of emotions. He keeps his eyes locked on the moon.

____

“Like I don’t think I can do all of this—“

____

“Ben—“

____

“To lead people, my people! Even kids from the isle!-“

____

“Ben _no_ —“

____

He stands up and begins pacing, much to the dismay of Evie.

____

“God, maybe I wasn’t meant to be king—“

____

“ _Don’t_ _say_ _that_! You know you’re a great—“

____

She stands up with a pout, dusting her skirt. Hands on her hips, tiara glistening in the moonlight.

____

“It’s too much! It’s too much to do everything and get my people to listen to me-“

____

“Ben.”

____

“And I just can’t up and quit! That’ll be unfair to the kingdom!—“

____

His hands rake frantically in his hair.

____

“ _BEN_!”

____

He stops pacing, he looks at her, eyes wide. She looks furious.

____

She walks up to him, grabbing him by his black t-shirt and presses her lips to his. The kiss was short, Ben felt electricity jolt through him as his body filled with warmth. She tasted as sweet as she looked. His eyes fluttered close. Breathing in her scent, his mind swirling.

____

She breaks the kiss, she’s slightly flustered. The moonlight bouncing off of her making her features contrast beautifully, her lips pouting; her expression still stern.

____

“Stop doubting yourself.”

____

He wants to respond but his mind is still gone. She tasted like strawberries; as cliche as it sounds.

____

“Stop doubting myself.” He repeated, his eyes locked on those glorious pools of chocolate she had for eyes.

____

She smiled as she kept her grip on his shirt, as she reaches up to connect their lips again. He makes a noise.

____

“You’re a great King.”

____

He inhales sharply as she separates, as if she’s drawing the breath from him.

____

“I’m a great King.” He repeats through half lidded eyes.

____

She moves to wrap her arms around his neck with a smile, as his arms lock around the small of her back, she gasps.

____

She pulls him down for a kiss but Ben beats her to it.

____

She sighs contently into the kiss, her body was fuzzy as she played with his hair.

____

His heart thumps in his chest, he’s happy. Content. He feels like he will be alright.

____

With Evie by his side.

____

“Can I get another kiss?” He mumbles as their foreheads touch. The silver kiss of the moonlight soothes them.

____

“Hmmm I’ll think about it.” She beams a smile at him.

____

“You’re evil.”

____

“You love it though.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site. I got inspired by an ALL day marathon of Disney’s Descendants and a glorious gem called "tension" on this site. I love Evie, as always. Plus I like this ship. They don’t get enough justice on here.


End file.
